


Choice is Our Birthright

by Nuinzilien



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuinzilien/pseuds/Nuinzilien
Summary: Elrond and his twin were inseperable... until Fate decided otherwise





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelstar3999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar3999/gifts).



> for the 2018 My Slashy Valentine
> 
> Rating up to = NC-17  
> Requested pairing = Elrond/ Elros  
> Story elements = Bottom Elros, Protective Elrond, End’s us as First-born second time around. Hurt/comfort, Slightly possessive Elrond
> 
> I would like a winter theme story/ Christmas where Elros somehow returns to Imladris and most importantly Elrond and his family. I would love some family bonding between both sets of twins with Elrond helping Elros heal (H/c) and adjust to living again.   
> Do NOT include = Rape, Torture play, unhappy ending

Title: Choice is Our Birthright  
Author: Nuinzilien  
Beta: Alexcat   
Pairing: Elrond/ Elros (referenced Elrond/ Celebrian, Arwen/ Aragorn)

~*~*~*~

Elrond stood on the pier, watching his only grandson run around on the deck of a fishing boat. He was an incessantly curious thing, eager to try his hand at even the most menial task. Currently he was ‘helping’ one of the crewmen twist rope, while his father laughed.

From the corner of his eye, he saw his daughter come to stand beside him, looking pale and tired, but no less content. “I seem to recall ordering bed rest for you, your highness.”

Arwen let out a huff of amusement. “A Queen needs only obey her King, or so Grandmother told me.”

He chuckled. “She would say that. But, my dear daughter, a King must obey his healer, especially when that healer is also his father-in-law. Do you truly wish for me to go that route?

She pulled a face and tugged the shawl tighter around her shoulders to ward off the early winter chill. Even on these southern shores, the frost was coming. “I do not believe Grandmother said anything about that.”

“No, I don’t imagine she would have. But the truth still stands. You have been ill, Arwen. You should be resting.”

The Queen of the West sighed softly. “I know, Ada, and I will soon, I promise. The hours of sunlight grow shorter by the day. I simply wished to enjoy Arien’s warmth before she moves on.” She shivered.

Elrond shed his outer robe and draped it over her shoulders, sighing inwardly at yet another sign of her mortality. Had Elros’ choice to be counted among Men affected him so quickly?

Arwen rested her head on his shoulder. “It troubles you, my choice.”

“Of course it does,” Elrond replied, tucking her closer. “No parent wants to see their child die, even from something as benign as great age. Besides, what exactly am I to tell your Mother when I arrive with only two of our children?” Or Valar forbid, NONE of their children…

“She already knows, Ada.” She patted his hand and smiled up at him. “I asked Grandmother to tell her what she needed to know.”

“Which was?”

“That I found my place and lived my life as best I could. And that when I do eventually accept the doom my choice has granted me, it will be without regret.”

Elrond looked down into her eyes, which no longer glowed with the light of the Eldar. “And will you go to your death without regret, my daughter?”

Arwen’s smile was sad. “Ada…” She straightened and reached up, cupping his face between her hands. “I love you so much, and if I have any regret when my time comes, it is the grief of those I leave behind. If I could change that, I would. But I am NOT Elros, Ada. I did not choose a mortal’s life out of bitterness or duty or sacrifice, or whatever you believe his reasons were. I chose it for love. And look where it has led me!” She gestured toward the pier. “I am Queen of a realm at peace, with a loving husband, a strong son, and my Ada here to fuss over my ills. It is not such a terrible life, all things considered.” She turned away and broke into harsh coughing, rubbing at her throat with a wince. “Except that. I could certainly do without that.”

Elrond stood. “Think of it as the price of no regrets, dear one.” He chuckled at her sour expression. “Come along, your Majesty. Hot tea and rest are your fate for the moment.” He tugged her to her feet and led her inside, ignoring her grumbling.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~*@

Much later, when the Queen and her young Prince were settled in their beds, Elrond again stood on the pier, staring out at the waters broodingly until footsteps drew his attention. He glanced over his shoulder, hummed, and turned back to the waters. “The crown has made you sloppy, Ranger. I could hear you coming before your feet even touched the docks.”

Aragorn Elessar bowed his head and smiled. “I recall being told that if I snuck up on you again, I would be denied my dessert until the Ending of the World.”

Elrond chuckled. “You were fifteen and I was in negotiating a treaty. Startling me out of my skin was not going to help the proceedings any.”

Gondor’s king shrugged. “The kitchen staff seems quite excited about tomorrow’s offering, so I thought it best not to risk it.”

“Fair enough.” Elrond turned to face him. “What brings you?”

“A message for you, from my wife.”

The Elf Lord frowned. “Has her fever returned? I told her she should have stayed in bed…”

Aragorn held his hands up. “Nothing so dire. She simply bade me tell you to return home.”

“I am a bit old for a curfew, am I not?”

“You are mature, certainly,” the King hedged. “But she meant return to Imladris, my Lord.”

“Imladris? My plan was to stay here until the Passes cleared in the Spring. I would see her through this until she is fully well again.”

“I would prefer that as well,” Aragorn admitted. “But she is insistent that you return to the Hidden Vale with haste. That something awaits you there.”

Elrond grunted and started back toward the King’s residence. “Paperwork, most likely. Do yourself a favor, nephew. Hire underlings and learn to delegate.”

Aragorn chuckled. “Your counsel is wise, my Lord, as always.”

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~*@

Daylight saw the royal family bidding farewell to their honored guest. Eldarion bounced on his toes to wave goodbye to his grandfather, then looked up at Arwen. “Mother? Why did Grandfather leave? I thought he said he was staying?”

Arwen smiled and stroked his hair back. “He wanted to stay, Eldarion. But your Uncles have returned to Imladris for winter. It would not be fair to make them spend the Yule alone! Perhaps next year he will be able to spend Yule with us.”

The young prince sighed and nodded, his eyes glinting in the morning light. “They have a gift for him.”

“Yes, they do, my son.” 

* * * * * *

Elrond felt the tension ease from his shoulders as his horse picked its way across the bridge toward home. Though orcs were a rarity on the roads these days (and even moreso with how viciously his sons hunted them), there were other, more mundane dangers awaiting small caravans such as his. Mercifully, the snows had only just begun to fall this side of the Misty Mountains, so while many of the southern passes were snowed in until Spring, he had made it through the Red Horn and across the Enedwaith with little difficulty.

He slid from his horse and handed the reins off before heading toward the front steps, where Elrohir waited. The younger half-elf bowed. “Welcome home, my Lord.”

Elrond inclined his head in acknowledgement. “It is good to be home.” The formalities now out of the way, he pulled his younger son in for a tight hug. “I did not expect you to return here before Ostara. Is all well?”

Elrohir smiled and hugged him back. “Aye, Ada. Home seemed like the place to be. We only just arrived a few days ago.”

“Really? I left Dol Amroth two months ago, and your sister seemed to feel there was something waiting for me here, so she sent me home early. And she sends her love.”

Elrohir hemmed. “Well, she… was not entirely wrong, Ada. We found something on our way home. We though you would want to see it for yourself, and we were going to send a rider… but here you are.”

Elrond blinked. “All right, take me to see it, then, I suppose.” He fell into step beside Elrohir, who led him into the house. “You said we, so I assume your brother is here as well?”

“Aye, Elladan has been seeing to his care.”

Elrond looked over at him. “Whose care?”

“Oh. The one you need to see.” Elrohir replied.

“I see. Was he injured?”

The younger elf sighed. “Honestly… we are not certain. We found him a week ago sleeping behind a waterfall, completely unclothed. We could find no injury or other explanation for why he has not woken.”

His mind distracted by debating the many causes for long term unconsciousness, it took Elrond a bit to realize they were headed toward the main house. “You did not put him in the healing halls.”

Elrohir faltered for a moment. “Oh… well… no. We did not want to distress the healers, so we put him in the family wing’s guest quarters. Where we could better keep an eye on him.”

His curiosity well and truly piqued (after all the horrors his healers had seen over the Ages, it was difficult to imagine what his sons thought would distress them), Elrond followed his son down the halls to the family wing, where they found Elladan emerging from a room and closing the door quietly.

“Ada!” Elladan hurried forward and pulled his father into a tight hug. “You are home.”

Elrond blinked at the relief in his voice and pulled back, cupping the younger’s face. He frowned. “You look tired, my son. Are you ill?”

Elladan reached up for Elrond’s hands, pulling them away. “Nay, Ada, I am well. Just spending most of my nights buried in the texts of your healing library. But I am glad you are here. I cannot determine why our guest will not wake.”

Elrond hummed softly. “Do we know anything of how or why he was sleeping behind the falls? Elrohir said he was nude?”

“None, Ada. We saw no footprints or signs of dragging, so he did not bring himself there, nor was he carried. It is as if he simply… appeared.”

“I see.” The elder elf sighed. “Well then. If he has not disappeared in the week since you’ve found him, chances are he will be here in the morning. So…” He turned his attention to Elrohir. “Get your brother to bed. And if I see either of you before breakfast tomorrow, you’ll both be mucking stalls for the next six months.” 

Elrohir nodded and pulled a pouting Elladan down the hallway.

Once they were out of sight, Elrond turned to the door that led to the guest quarters. He began to grow a bit nervous. Whoever was behind this door had caused his only daughter to send him home months early and had his sons losing sleep concerned about the welfare of his healers. Taking a deep breath, the Elf Lord squared his shoulders, opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was dark save for the light from the slowly dying fire. The only sounds he could hear were the crackling from a burning log, and the soft, even breaths coming from the bed. Elrond closed the door and moved toward the bed and its occupant quietly. He wasn’t entirely sure what he had expected to see, but given the reactions of his children, the mess of dark hair and the softly pointed tip of an ear were rather… underwhelming.

Shrugging his traveling cloak off, he draped it over a chair and moved in for a closer look.

Oh.

The dull ringing in his ears was his only warning as darkness swallowed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was getting his face wet.

Elrond scowled and reached up to bat the offending item away. He opened his eyes in time to see Elrohir placing a damp cloth on a table beside the bed. “Thought I told you to get to bed.”

The younger elf smiled. “Actually, you told me to get ‘adan to bed, which I did. I was just getting water for the morning. Then I thought about how I would feel if I were going to see what you were about to, so I thought I would check in on you.” He helped his father sit up. “Is it him? We thought it might be, but…”

The punch to his gut was back. “It is.” Elrond glanced at the bed’s other occupant, eyes roving over the tall brow, smooth skin and mannish features. It was a face he knew as well as he knew his own. It WAS his own.

Or, at least, the way his face used to look, before grief and duty and the passing of Ages had left their mark. The years had not dulled his memory, it seemed. He could still remember the anger, the apologies, the soft lips that had one night moaned in ecstasy and sworn to never leave him, only to shatter his world the very next day by declaring that they would forevermore belong to a Man.

“He is Elros. My brother has returned.”

Elrohir frowned in concern and reached out to squeeze his father’s hand. “Are you all right, Ada?”

“At the moment? Not particularly. But I will be, once he is awake. Perhaps he will have answers as to how he has done the impossible.”

The younger elf smiled and stood, squeezing Elrond’s shoulder gently. “It seems to be a family trait.” He gestured to the pitcher of water and glass sitting on the table. “I will leave this here. Goodnight, Ada.”

“Sleep well, Elrohir.”

The door snicked shut.

Alone again, Elrond rolled from the bed and tugged the covers away from the sleeping figure. His boys had dressed their uncle in one of his favorite sleeping robes. It was loose on his twin, as if his body no longer had the muscle mass of his past life. Elrond stripped the fabric away and checked him over.

Elros was indeed quite thin. Far from skeletal, but he lacked the solid musculature that had allowed him to move in full plate armor with little difficulty. His stamina would no doubt need to be rebuilt, which would be about as fun as pulling orc teeth. Elros was a notoriously difficult patient.

Elrond noted the presence of old scars: one on his shoulder from a long ago battle, and one on his calf from their first (and only) attempt at escaping from Maglor’s care. They had been warned that traps had been laid for unwary travelers, but had paid it no mind until Elrond had found himself swinging by the foot from a tree branch with goblins closing in. Elros had climbed the tree and cut him down, but had then lost his own balance and fallen, impaling his leg on a sharp branch.

The sons of Feanor had swept in like ancient Valar of vengeance, Maedhros routing the orcs quickly while Maglor tended their injuries, alternating between comforting them and blistering their ears at the foolishness of running off into orc territory.

Interesting. He’d expected anyone returning from the Beyond to be granted a new, unmarred body. Then again, he had never considered that Men could be Returned at all, so perhaps it was not so unusual to bear the scars of a previous life.

Left with even more questions than he’d started with, Elrond dressed Elros back into his robe and tucked him under the covers. He’d get no answers while his twin remained unconscious, so if nothing had changed by morning, he would send word to Galadriel and Mithrandir. Surely one of them would know how to help.

Suddenly tired from months of travel and the evening’s emotional upheaval, Elrond stretched out on the bed beside his brother and fell into a deep, memory-filled sleep. 

* * * * * *

A soft ‘thud’ pulled Elrond from sleep. He cracked his eyes open, blinked sleepily at the mussed covers of the now empty bed, then sat up sharply, his mind clearing. He knew the previous night had not been a dream, but where was –

A soft groan from the floor drew his attention. Quickly rolling from the bed, Elrond padded to the other side and knelt beside the sprawled form of his twin.

Elros looked up at him, blinking owlishly. “…Adar?”

Elrond smiled. He supposed he DID bear the Mariner some resemblance. “Try again, old Man.”

The other elf brightened. “ELROND!” He lurched forward to hug his brother and flopped gracelessly. “What -?”

Elrond chuckled and pulled him close, lifting him onto the bed easily. “Relax, Elros. You will need time to recover your strength. It has been a long time since you last used those muscles.”

Elros huffed. “They said I would be a little weak, not completely boneless!”

“They who?” Elrond asked, sitting beside him on the bed.

“The lights,” he rasped before trying again. “The lights. They told me I would be living again in a world far changed from what had come before.” He drank from the water glass pressed to his lips, then pushed it away weakly. “You called me Old Man… but look at you! You’ve aged.”

Elrond grunted. “Yes, well, it has been a very long six thousand years.”

“Six thousand?!”

“Aye, ‘ros, six thousand years. We are now living in the Fourth Age and the world has been changed beyond anything we would have thought possible.”

Elros squirmed to get comfortable. “We can save the history lesson until later, ‘rond. For now… tell me what put the frown lines around your mouth. You are starting to look like Maedhros.”

Elrond huffed and flicked his brother’s shoulder. “I am not. Besides, if you had not decided to throw it in early, you might have a few lines yourself.”

Elros winced. “That is fair, I suppose.” He glanced over at the door with wide eyes when something tapped against it.

“Relax, Elros. That is most likely one or both of the causes for at least half of the lines you mentioned.” Elrond helped Elros sit up higher, adding another pillow for support. “Enter!”

First one face, and then another peeked around the door with identical expressions of curiosity. “Meet my sons, Elladan and his twin Elrohir.” Elrond gestured them closer. “Boys, come in and meet your Uncle Elros.”

The younger twins stepped inside, one of them carrying a tray with tea. “Hello, Uncle,” they chorused.

“It is nice –“ Elladan said.

“To meet you.” Elrohir finished.

Elros blinked at them, then at Elrond. “Only half?”

The Elf Lord chuckled. “Shockingly. The other half is your fault.”

“MY fault?”

“Only half?” Elladan sounded insulted. “Did you hear that, Elrohir? Ada says we only caused half.”

Elrohir pondered for a moment, then shrugged. “Well, if you take into account the Hobbits and Dwarves and Arwen… aye, that sounds right.”

Elladan hummed. “I suppose. We are going to need to increase our efforts.”

“Aye.”

“Do not dare,” Elrond warned.

“Wait, wait…” Elros held up his hand. “How is the other half my fault? Those lines were not there when I was alive!”

“All part of the history lesson that must wait, Elros.” Elrond climbed off the bed and took the tea tray from Elrohir, quickly preparing four cups.

Elros accepted his cup with slightly trembling hands and took a sip. “Mmm… you remember how I took my tea?”

“Of course I do. I made it for you often enough. Now drink up. This blend is good for energy.”

The returned twin snorted. “Still a fusspot.”

Elladan and Elrohir groaned. “So much! Every night it is ‘remember to see to the fire’.” 

“Aye, I am surprised he does not check to be certain we have washed behind our ears!”

Elrond scowled at them. “Are you certain you wish to pull on that thread, my sons? I can think of several reasons I need to remind you to wash behind your ears and bank your fireplaces before bed.”

Elladan flushed. “Aye, Ada. No need to go into it.”

Elros looked between them, fascinated. “Oh, please do.”

Elrond deftly caught the tea cup as it slipped from his brother’s shaking hand. “It is a long story. Suffice it to say, we have needed to rebuild parts of Imladris a time or two.”

“Imladris? What is that?”

“Imladris is where we are now. We are two days’ ride west of the Hithaeglir.” Elrond placed the cup aside.

Elros’ eyes widened. “So far east? Why?”

“That is a long story. And one meant for more than just tea.” Elrond fussed his brother back under the covers. “Suffice it to say, Gil-Galad bade me form a new settlement when Eregion fell. This place is hidden from most in a valley and easily fortified. We have created a place of healing here, brother.”

“I’m glad you got to pursue your healing, ‘rond. You always did like it best.”

“Fusspot,” Elladan and Elrohir said.

“Precisely.” Elros sighed. “I am actually full grown, Elrond, you cannot simply bully me into bed.”

Elrond smirked. “And yet, here you are, in bed. You need rest.”

His twin huffed. “I don’t need rest. If I’m to believe you, I’ve been sleeping for six thousand years.”

Elrond tucked the blanket around him. “No, you have been DEAD for six thousand years. You have been asleep for roughly ten days. Now be a good patient and rest. I’ll wake you when it is time to eat.”

“Never change,” Elros mumbled, nodding off quickly.

Elrond shooed his sons off, his mind already filled with energizing broths, tonics, and exercise regimens to rebuild Elros’ strength. Now that his twin was back, Elrond was NOT going to let him go. Not again.

* * * * * *

Elros hissed as he settled back against the bathtub’s wall, the hot water rising up to his shoulders. “I hate you so much right now.”

Elrond snorted. “I warn you not to over exert yourself, did I not? I told you that you were not ready for any extended periods of exercise. This is why. Your muscles have become over-stressed and are seizing up.”

“Extended exercise?” The returned twin grunted and tried to straighten his leg. “All I did was walk to the balcony across the hall. I am tired of being trapped in this room!”

“I know you are, Elros.” Elrond reached for one of Elros’ legs and began to massage, sending little bursts of healing energy into the spasming muscles. “You always do this. You always try to do more than you are ready for.”

“I do not! When?”

Elrond’s brow arched. “Two months after Maglor took us to the fair and bought us those little swords.”

Elros pulled a face. “I was a child then, ‘rond. That’s hardly fair.”

“Alright.” Moving on to the other leg, Elrond continued his massage. “How about when we came of age and Ereinion opened that cask of seven hundred year old Hollin wine?”

Elros grinned. “We both enjoyed that night, if I recall. Half the castle complained about how we had kept them up. You made me scream.”

Elrond cleared his throat. “I do not remember all of THAT.”

“I do. I remember a great deal of our life back then.” He sighed. “I missed you, Elrond.”

Elrond shifted his focus to crushing herbs, which he would then add to Elros’ bath. “You remember our life back then? Does that mean you remember why you lied?”

Elros blinked, all traces of humor gone. “When did I lie to you?”

His brother turned away. “Nevermind, I was mistaken.”

The former king of Numenor sat up straighter. “No, no, tell me. Why did you say I lied to you?”

Elrond turned and glared. “Why did YOU say you would never leave me? You pledged yourself to me, wedded me in the most ancient way of elven kind, and then the very next day, declared to all that you would be counted among the Edain?”

Elros stared up at him, wide-eyed and silent.

“Forget I asked,” Elrond said, sighing. He turned away and shrugged his outer robe on. “I have duties to see to.” At the door, he turned. “You are getting stronger, Elros. I am sure you can figure out how to get yourself out.”

Elros was left speechless and troubled.


	3. Chapter 3

Elrond stalked his way to the gardens, the snow-covered statues now glowing in the moonlight. He glanced up at the great Mariner’s star. “Do not twinkle at me like that, Ada. I have a right to be angry.”

The star’s light flickered.

“I do! He left me, Ada. Even after he promised to remain always by my side, he left me.” The Elf Lord flopped down on a bench and let his head fall to rest in his hands. “He lied to me.”

“Actually, Ada… I am not entirely sure about that.”

Elrond looked up to see Elladan approaching. “Son.”

Elladan sat beside him. “Forgive me for prying. I come out here sometimes to think.” He brushed the snowflakes from Elrond’s hair. “But what I was saying before… I have doubts about his choice.”

“It seems to be fairly clear, Elladan. He stood in front of me and in front of Gil-Galad, and declared that he had chosen to live among the Edain. There is no doubting that.”

The younger elf nodded. “Alright. But… then why is he here? If he truly chose to be counted among the Edain and accepted the Doom of Men, how is it that he is now here, Ada?”

Elrond sighed. “Honestly? I do not know.”

Elladan nudged him. “I have been mulling this over. Is it possible that the choice was not entirely his?”

“What do you mean?” Elrond mulled it over. “Are you saying that my twin was fated to lead the Edain, regardless of his wants?”

Elladan shrugged. “Truthfully… that is a question for wiser beings than I. It sounds absurd when you say it, but it makes as much sense as a Man returning from Beyond, when the whole point of the Gift of Men was that they go where none can know, never to return.”

“And yet here he is.” Elrond stood. “I have matters to attend to. Do not stay out here too long, ‘adan. It is supposed to turn chilly. Goodnight.” He started down the path. “Goodnight, Elrohir!”

There was a muttered curse, and then Elrohir poked his head out from behind a bush. “How does he know? Every single time he knows!”

Elladan smiled and opened his arms. “He is Ada.”

* * * * * *

Elros woke as Elrond lifted him from the tub. “You fell asleep in the water,” Elrond said quietly.

“I was gathering my strength before getting out.”

Elrond winced. “I am sorry, ‘ros. I should not have lost my temper like that.” He carried his brother to a chair and sat him in it carefully. He knelt, grabbed a towel, and began to dry him off. “It was unfair of me.”

Elros blinked down at him slowly. “I do not blame you for being angry, Elrond.” He sighed. “I wish I had an answer for you, but-“

“We do not need to discuss this now. It is late, and in the end, I suppose it does not matter. You are here now.” Elrond kept his focus on blotting the wetness from his skin. 

Elros’ hand landed on his shoulder, stilling him. “Actually, Elrond, I think we do.”

Elrond took a deep breath and looked up. “All right.”

“I would like to dress for bed first, please.”

Elrond nodded and helped him into loose pants and shirt, then supported his weight as he slowly walked to the bed. Once Elros was settled under the blanket, Elrond settled back against the pillows beside him.

Elros licked his lips. “So, that night, when I pledged my life to you, accepted you into my body and swore I would never leave you, it was absolutely my intent to choose elf kind, just as you had done. That morning, when we dressed for the day and went down for our morning meal, I intended to declare myself as an elf.”

Elrond stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. “Alright. So what changed? When did it change? When you announced your choice, you hesitated. Were you conflicted even then?”

Elros rolled toward him. “Not at all! Elrond, there WAS no conflict in my heart! That is what is so confusing about what happened. I was going to choose Elf. My mind and my heart were of one thought. You.”

“Then why did you choose Man?”

“I wish I knew! One moment I am ready to count myself as an Elf, I open my mouth, and I can FEEL the word Edain come out! I tried to stop it. That was why I was hesitating, but even as my mind was screaming Elf, my mouth said Edain. It was almost as if I did not have control over it. And then my fate was sealed.”

“And then you left, without ever saying goodbye,” Elrond said quietly

“What else COULD I do, ‘rond? I knew I had just betrayed you in the worst way possible without even intending to. I could not face you, not when I had no answers as to why I had spoken as I did. I still have no answers.”

Elrond turned to him and reached out, stroking his hair. “Then perhaps the only true answer there are no answers.”

“That does NOT sound like my brother.”

Elrond shrugged. “Much has happened for which there are no answers except that it needed to happen because it must.”

Elros frowned and shook his head. “You mean fate? We had a choice, Elrond.”

“Did we? Can I explain why I chose to be counted among elves? Not particularly, except that I felt like I had too much to do to be limited to a Mortal’s life span – even the extended life you were granted. Up until the moment you said Edain, you were set to choose an Elf’s life. And then, without explanation, you did not. Your choice changed against your will. But if it had not… much would be different. The Fallen One was defeated, but his servant remained. If you had not chosen Man and begun the Line of Numenor’s Kings, we would not have discovered his deceit, would not have battled against him and ultimately cast him and his Master’s influence out.” He swallowed hard. “I would not have married Celebrian, would not have my sons, and my daughter would not now be living a mortal’s life with her Husband and their young son, who are your many times grandsons.”

“They are cousins?” Elros’s eyebrow arched.

“Well, give or take sixty-two generations. Aragorn - or Elessar, as he is called now – is a good man, and he will be a good King. And most importantly, Arwen loves him.”

Elros scooted closer and rested his head against Elrond’s chest. “That sounded very begrudging, brother.”

Elrond grunted, nuzzling into his hair. “It took time and a few failed attempts at changing her mind to accept it, but I have.”

“There is no stopping love, ‘rond,” Eros said around a yawn. “After all, not even my choice kept me away from you.”

“It certainly did not.”

* * * * * *

Elladan pressed is ear to the door. Hearing nothing, he pushed it open, peeked inside, and stilled. “Brother, you really need to see this,” he whispered

Elrohir nudged at him. “Well, if you would move, I could see it.”

Elladan pushed the door open a bit further for him.

The morning sunlight filtered through the draperies, falling softly upon the pair asleep on the bed. Their father curled around his twin protectively, holding him close. His features were slack in sleep, looking more relaxed and worry-free than either twin could recall ever seeing.

They shared a look, left their yule gifts on a table for their elders to find, and slipped out as quietly as they came. 

~End~


End file.
